


I always thought about you

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [10]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: "Sorry. I killed the mood. I just, I don't know, I wanted you to know. I never stopped loving you."





	I always thought about you

"I always thought about you," Fallon admits one night. She's blushing and Liam is pressing kisses to her bare shoulder while running one hand up her thigh. It's nothing like being in bed with others man was. It's happy. It's warm. 

She always tells him she loves him too. 

"When?" Liam asks, oblivious to the meaning of her worlds. 

Fallon smiles sadly, "With him. I always shut my eyes and thought about you..."

Liam pulls away from her shoulder and looks at her. His eyes are sad, "Fallon." 

"Sorry. I killed the mood. I just, I don't know, I wanted you to know. I never stopped loving you." 

Liam stares before pulling her on top of him. She laughs as he leans up and presses kisses down her neck and in between her breasts before leaning up and capturing her lips in a kiss. 

"I love you," Liam whispers.

"I love you too."


End file.
